Dear Axel
by ZemyxLover98
Summary: A letter that Roxas sends to his lover. You may know what is going on, but... Well, just read to find out! I suck at summaries...


**Hey, guys! Okay, first off... This is ZemyxLover! I think that was my old name... Anyway~ I forgot the password to my old account and decided to make a new one! So, you guys who were reading _How We Lost Our Ears and Tails_... DON'T PANIC! Zemyx is back and actually OWNS a computer! So, more and more stories/chapters will be uploaded! Thank you for your patience.**

_**I do not own Kingdom**_**_ Hearts_... because if I did there would be some serious yaoi smex!~**

Dear Axel,

I miss you… How is it there? Hopefully you are doing well there and you are in a better place than they were going to send you. What is it like there? Are the people mean or nice? I hope nice. When the police told me where you may go I yelled at them and hoped that they were lying. I can't live on without you. I loved—no, I _love_ you. Plus, I can't keep the house payments up on my own… I have to have you here to help me. It's not fair… I didn't get to see you before the police took you away…

At first I was trying to push through one of the taller policemen (the one with long silver hair and the orange eyes), but he kept me back; I wanted to know what you did and what was going to happen. The silver haired police officer told me that you were going to be gone for a _really _long time. Then, later some blonde lady with weird hair told me that you were _never_ coming back. I cried so much and a dirty blonde guy with a Mohawk/mullet came and comforted me. His name was Demyx, I think. He stayed with me until a man with lilac colored hair came and picked him up. I still don't know what you did to get put away for life… but I want to join you.

I would do anything to join you. I love you, Axel and I can't wait to see you. But I'm not through with this letter just yet. I wanted to remind you about how you promised we would get married. Do you think, maybe, we can get married there? It's not a dream wedding or anything, but it would be okay I guess; as long as I am sure that I can spend all the time I want with you.

You remember our first dog, Tonny? You know… the one that I owned before I met you; the one that chased you on your bike every time you past by my house on your way to work. I can't believe that you passed by my house for almost two years before I met you; and it was all Tonny. Tonny was chasing you like usual, but that day I just so happened to glance out of the window and see a flash of red followed by white. The fluff ball of a dog was on your tail. You tried to speed up, but Tonny leaped on your back tire and your bike swerved into my parent's yard. I rushed out to see if you were okay, but found Tonny trying to lick you to death. You chuckled and tried to push him off; he didn't let up until I whistled and he came to my side; he was always an obedient dog, well to me anyway. I looked down at you as you brushed the grass from your red spikes.

"I'm sorry about my dog; are you okay?" I said as I extended my arm to help you up. You smiled and took my hand; I helped you stand.

"I'm fine. Thanks," you replied; your velvet voice filled my ears. I blushed lightly and realized that I was still holding your hand. You blushed also and quickly let go. "So, uh… What's your name?" you asked.

"Roxas," I replied. You nodded.

"Axel," You smiled slightly.

You do remember, right? I hope so. That memory always flashes by in my mind along with others. Like when I met your brother, Reno, and when you, Reno and I got so drunk at that party. We had so many fun times…but that doesn't mean there weren't any bad ones too. I remember our first fight… you were drunk and acting like a total jerk. I came home from Sora's house and you had made a complete mess of the house. I found you passed out on the living room floor and yelled at you to get up. You stirred slightly, just enough to glare up at me. I glared back. I can't remember how exactly, but we started arguing. I told you to clean up the house and you yelled at me to do it and that's really all I can remember. In the end, you stomped out the door and I was left with the mess. You came home the next morning; you got on your knees on the front porch and begged me to let you in. But you didn't have to beg; I was crying and pulling you in by the middle of your begging. I pulled you close and kissed you, you kissed me back. I loved that kiss… You were crying and I was crying… That's one of the only fights we've ever had… After that, you never drank at the house again and you almost never yelled.

As much as I love going through old memories I have to go. I just called Sora and told him how I'm going to join you and he flipped out; he always over reacts. Well… I love you, Axel. I will see you in Hell.

With Love,

Roxas

**Thanks for reading! Hope this was okay. The only time I felt like giving up was when I was writing about Axel being a jerk. Sorry for the shortness; I promise to upload more! And don't forget to look at _How We Lost Our Ears and Tails_! I will put it on this account soon and when I find the original documents, I'll type them and we can continue! Buh-bye~!**

***~Zemyx Xigdem Nocturne~***

**3/22/2012: Let me clarify something... Axel died. That's why I put the "I will see you in Hell." part at the end. ^^ Sorry. Thank you.**


End file.
